


Muss

by ShinySherlock ficlets (ShinySherlock)



Series: assorted tumblr ficlets [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Potterlock, Quidditch, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock%20ficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Mycroft and Lestrade. Flirting. On the QUIDDITCH PITCH."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_ship_an_armada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_ship_an_armada/gifts).



Greg’s eyes flicked up to the stands in what he thought was a discreet manner.

Sally grinned.

“What?”

“Go on. I can run practice for a minute.”

Greg considered a token protest, but ended up shrugging. “Yeah, all right,” he said to the younger girl, who jogged off in her black and gold practice uniform to organize a drill.

Greg jogged up the steps to where Mycroft Holmes sat primly, a copy of _The Guide to Advanced Occlumency_ open on his lap.

“Bit of light reading, is it?” Greg began, smiling widely.

Mycroft carefully placed a bookmark on the page and closed the book. Touched a hand to smooth his perfectly knotted blue and bronze tie.

“Afternoon, Gregory.”

Greg raised an eyebrow. “You know,” he said in a low, rough voice, and he leaned in closer, “when you talk like that, _dress_ like that, it’s all I can do not to muss you.”

Mycroft let the smallest of smiles cross his features.

“You wouldn’t dare,” he said, perfectly certain.

Greg straightened. “No, not here, not now. Course not.”

Mycroft nodded approval.

Greg’s full grin returned. “But _later_ …” He chuckled, moving on down the steps to return to the pitch.

When he turned back to look, Mycroft Holmes was blushing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments always appreciated. <3  
> (And if you're looking for more to read, I made a [fic index](http://shinysherlock.tumblr.com/post/105509221665) of my stuff by category which I hope is helpful.)


End file.
